A New Kingdom
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella gives birth to Edward's children after he leaves her. Now 200 years later her coven has taken over from the Volturi. Will the Cullen's find out it is Bella? Will Bella forgive them? What about Bella's new mate?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella gives birth to Edward's children after he leaves her. Now 200 years later her coven has taken over from the Volturi. Will the Cullen's find out it is Bella? Will Bella forgive them? What about Bella's new mate?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left me. It broke me. Till I found out I was pregnant. Then I pulled myself out of the darkness for the sake of my baby. I knew it was not going to be a normal pregnancy. So I knew I had to leave Forks.

Now that was all 200 years ago. Now I live in Greece ruling the Vampire world. My family and myself have destroyed the Volturi all but five. Three as prisoners and three others…

_Flashback_

 _I was with my family that I have turned each had a power. We didn't like how the Volturi ruled. So we were going to take them out. Rosalina my daughter could control fire, Evelynn my daughter could control earth, Selena my daughter could control the weather, Elizabeth could control mines, Charles my son could control ice and water and Harold could control lightning. They had other powers. But they were the main ones._

 _As for myself I had any power inside of me. I found that out after I changed and made a few mistakes with my powers._

 _I nod at Ethan my second in command he has an information grid in his head. We scale the walls of the castle. I have Rosalina and Calvin start fire to start herding the Volturi into a trap. I nod Stella who had the power of invisibility. She goes down with several other vampire to release the prisoners. I had Christopher next to me he could tell if someone was under a power or not._

 _The first vampire we come in contact with his Heidi she was leading humans in._

" _Freeze them", I freeze them all_

 _I release Heidi so we can talk to her._

" _Are you loyal to the Volturi?" I asks_

" _Yes", Heidi says_

" _She is telling the truth", Maddie says_

" _I know. Are you willing to leave the Volturi for your own life?" I ask_

" _No", Heidi says_

" _Well then say goodbye", I say ripping her to shreds_

 _Harvey sets the pieces alight. He had elemental control. We herd the Volturi into their throne room. Aro, Marcus and Caius stood._

" _You will pay", Aro growls_

" _We will see. Now to find out who is loyal to you and who is not", I say_

" _Stay still", Charlie my father says_

 _They all don't move only their eyes._

" _Christopher do your thing and so will you Laura. Oh and Jana see their bonds", I say_

 _Laura could sense powers and tell what they are in any form. And Jana could see and manipulate bonds._

 _Christopher, Laura and Jana first go to Chelsea._

" _She is not under a power", Christopher says_

" _She has a power she can attach people to a person", Laura says_

" _She has a bond to that vampire over there. They are mates", Jana says_

" _Do you want to join our Family?" I ask Chelsea and her mate Afton_

" _Never", spat Chelsea_

 _Afton growls as two off my family grab Chelsea's arms._

" _Then so be it", I say softly as she was torn to pieces followed by Afton_

" _Bella you mate is Caius", Jana says_

" _He is under a power", Christopher says_

" _I'll break the power to my mate", I say walking up to Caius_

 _Aro, Marcus, Athenodora, and Sulpicia watching me. Demetri and Felix had been spared and where watching. I put my hands on Caius's face and force whatever power he was under off of him. His eyes go wide and full of clarity. He looks at me with love in his eyes. I let my power push Charlie's off._

" _My mate", Caius says_

 _Athenodora hisses._

" _She has the power to make someone believe that they are their mate", Laura says_

" _Isabella will you forgive me?" Caius asks_

" _I will my mate. Mates can't stay angry forever. Now my love why don't you destroy the misery in your life?" I ask looking at Athenodora_

" _I think I will", Caius says_

 _Caius destroys Athenodora and my family set her on light. Marcus was unfrozen next._

" _Kill me. I want to be with my Didyme again. Aro killed her", Marcus says accepting his fate_

" _Very well", I say putting my hands on his face_

" _She is waiting", Joseph says who has the power to talk to the dead and see the dead and sometimes rarely bring them back_

" _Lead this world into a better future", Marcus says before I destroy him_

 _I decide not to destroy Aro, Jane and Alec they had caused much pain. So they would be thrown in cells they can't escape out off. Maybe learning a lesson or two in the coming centuries._

 _When we leave Volterra goes up in flames. Leaving the Castle destroyed and the city vampire-less…_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"My love", Caius says kissing my neck

"Caius. Where are the children?" I ask after kissing him

"Rosalina is with her mate and children, Evelynn is with her Prince of the Fey world they said something about ascending the throne. Selena is with her mate Damion and their children. Damion is watching her for signs of labour. Elizabeth and her mate Colin are in the gardens and I believe Colin is asking her to marrying him again. Charles is in the Fey world too with his mate Nesmayallindra. Geoffrey is with Leah visiting her parents graves in Forks. Christian, Christine, Cassandra and Isadora are somewhere in the palace with their mates", Caius says

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I say

"Your Majesty I just had a vision", Leodora says

Leodora could see the future, she had 6 siblings. They all had a variation of that power.

"What is it?" I ask

"My Queen it is time to announce ourselves to the vampire world. And I have seen us starting with the Cullen's and Denali's", Leodora says

I freeze well this is going to be interesting after 200 years and I have a new mate. My true soul mate…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
